Arginine vasopressin and atrial natriuretic peptide each have substantial influence on body water and sodium distribution and excretion. Urinary clearance of AVP correlates with extracellular volume and ANP levels. This study is to determine if the infusion of ANP increases the urinary clearance of AVP.